poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call to Action Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Call to Action Part 2. Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Well, I saw two rangers, One was grey and the other was purple. Digit: You and the others are the only rangers here. Robbie Diaz: Well, We can only hope. Vice Principal Luna: Are those the new students? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, They've also have permission registration papers. Vice Principal Luna: Excellent, Now then, If you four would give me your permission registration papers. Cubot: Why don't we try to kidnap someone? Dr. Eggman: It's so bad and deviously evil, I love it! Let's go. Digit: Okay, Egg-Knight is by the bridge of the Egg-Carrier, Here's what we do, Robbie, Sunset, Wes and Jen will face against Egg-Knight and the rest will try to keep the Eggpawn's distracted. Vice Principal Luna: Robbie, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna, We'll get you down! Dr. Eggman: Ahh, Robbie and Sunset Shimmer, How nice to see you close up. Suddenly, Robbie and Sunset looked and to their surprise, It was Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Eggman... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Dr. Eggman: You didn't think it would be that easy, Did you? Robbia Diaz: Huh, what do you mean? Dr. Eggman: Well, Let's just say, It'll even the odds, Like this!! Then, Sunset and Amy Rose got caught by the Eggpawn's. Sunset Shimmer: What the!? Amy Rose: Hey, Back off!! The rangers were surprised & were very cross. Mordecai: You won't get away with this, Eggman!! Dr. Eggman: Oh really, And what are you going to do about it? Yoshi: Any idea, Rob? Robbie Diaz: Easy, We free the others and get out of here. Suddenly, Ransik stepped in the fight. Ransik: We must leave, Now! Robbie Diaz: Huh, Who are you? Then, Ransik uses a smoke bomb to head back towards the dimensional portal to Cyber-Space. Dr. Eggman: (Coughing) What!? they've escaped! At Cyber-Space, Robbie and the others regrouped. Lady Palutena: Robbie! Yoshi! Mordecai! Pit: Your alright, But where's Sunset and Amy? Matt: Yeah, Weren't they with you? Robbie Diaz: (Sighing) Eggman's got them. Pit, Lady Palutena & the CyberSquad: (gasps) Mordecai: Yeah, We weren't able to save them. Yoshi: We feel guilty. Lady Palutena: I see, What a surprise to see you here, Ransik. Ransik: Yes it has, Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Ransik, Is that your name? Ransik: Yes, And I'm also sorry to bring you boys back here, But it's too dangerous to stop him now. Mordecai: Oh, It's okay, We did got a little cared away. Yoshi: Yeah, So we should we do now? Then, Pit got an communication from the future. Pit: Lady Palutena, we've got a incoming communication. Soon, They were contacted Alex. Pit: Alex, We need your help. Alex: Don't worry, I've already know Eggman's plan, But we've even brought along five more friends from Time Force. Robbie Diaz: Five more friends, Who are they anyway? Alex: It's a surprise. Meanwhile, Sunset and Amy were in the cell with Vice Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I hope the others will help us soon. Amy Rose: Luna, Do you think we will get out of here? Vice Principal Luna: I'm not sure if we can, But even with your Ranger Powers, It would be useless to open the cell. Sunset Shimmer: Here, (gives something) Take a look at this. Amy Rose: What's that? Vice Principal Luna: A picture of the Mane Six. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, I was going to give this to Twilight, But I thought I'd want you to give it to them instead. Amy Rose: I see. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you. Back with the others, They were waiting. The music score, The Final Countdown, starts to play. ????: Come here. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: Who's there? Yoshi: Show yourself! ????: It's just us. The five strangers, Who are wearing trench coats and hats came. Robbie Diaz: Who are you guys? ????: Who knows. Then, The time ship arrived at the beach. ????: Let's head inside. As Robbie and the others onboard the Time Ship, The five strangers take their coats and hats. RobotBoy: Ta-da! Tommy Turnbull: My name is Tommy Turnbull. Gus Bachman Turner: The names Gus Bachman Turner. Lola Mbola: Lola Mbola RobotBoy: I am RobotBoy. RobotGirl: And I am RobotGirl. Robbie Diaz: I knew it! You're our new allies! Yoshi: Sweet! Mordecai: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie, this is Mordecai & Yoshi. Tommy Turnbull: It's nice to meet you guys. Mordecai: Nice to meet you too. RobotBoy: Yes, it is a true honor to meet you. Tommy Turnbull: I told RobotBoy and RobotGirl to act like normal robots, they will never showing off, no fighting and no super activating. RobotBoy: That's right. RobotGirl and I are normal robots. RobotGirl: Uh-huh. Gus Bachman Turner: The G-Man, reporting for duty. Yoshi: How did Lola became your caretaker? RobotGirl: Just then, . Robbie Diaz: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts